


Never Apart

by colfhummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colfhummel/pseuds/colfhummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uh, yeah, some sort of 5x01 reaction fic, that takes place between them getting back together and before the proposal. As always, there is porn. Lots of it. And feelings. </p>
<p>(warnings: barebacking)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Apart

“I was wondering,…do you want to come over later?” Blaine asks, collecting their plates and wrapping the remaining food into plastic wrap before placing them back into the picnic basket.

Kurt looks up from where he’s been folding the blanket on his lap, “Oh…um…”

“My parent’s are gone for the rest of the day and I thought we could…celebrate us being boyfriends again…in a more private setting,” Blaine says with a small smile playing on his lips and something flickering in his brown eyes.

Kurt’s fingers clench around the soft fabric he’s still holding in his hands.

“Sure,” he replies, mimicking Blaine’s smile as a warm blush spreads over his cheeks.

 

A few hours later, they’re in Blaine’s bedroom.

Kurt notices that nothing really has changed since the last time he’s been here. Still the same green-striped wallpaper, the same dark-wooden furniture, and the same cozy bed that makes his stomach flutter at all the memories connected with it.

It makes him feel at home.

“I’ve missed this so much- missed  _you_ ,” Blaine murmurs against the skin of Kurt’s neck as he continues his way down with small gentle kisses.

“Missed you too,” Kurt breathes out, lids fluttering shut from the soft brushes of Blaine’s lips against his sensitive skin and savoring the feel of the boy’s warm body on top of him, pressing him down onto the mattress.

Suddenly the warmth is gone and as Kurt’s eyes blink open Blaine is already busy with unbuttoning the pink shirt Kurt is wearing, fully exposing the pale skin of his chest.

Inside his chest, Kurt’s heart begins to thump more rapidly and a familiar heat begins to stir in his lower stomach at the first touch of Blaine’s warm palm against his skin.

Blaine gazes down at him, his eyes half-lidded and lips parted as he lets his fingers trace over the broad chest, and as his thumb brushes over a nipple, Kurt can’t help the startled gasp that escapes him.

“I’ve missed touching you like this,” Blaine whispers, gently pinching the nipple between his thumb and index finger.

“ _Blaine_ ,” Kurt breathes, a pleading tone in his voice.

Without warning, Blaine leans back down to sink his mouth over the small nub of flesh.

“Oh,” Kurt gasps out, his eyes fluttering shut at the sensation of wetness and warmth surrounding his nipple. His fingers reach up to cup the back of Blaine’s head, letting his thumb rub against the skin of the other boy’s neck as Blaine begins to suck on the pink flesh in his mouth.

Blaine sucks gently at first, swirling his tongue over the tip and rubbing his finger over the other one in in small circles. It’s enough to make Kurt shiver, to make his stomach flutter with a pleasant, warm feeling but it’s not enough, not yet.

However, it doesn’t take long until Blaine’s lips tighten around the small nub of flesh, sucking harder and tugging on the sensitive flesh, while his fingers begin to rub faster.

“Please, feels so good” Kurt moans softly, feeling the heat buzz beneath his skin from Blaine’s actions.

Blaine stops, panting hard against Kurt’s chest before lifting his flushed face up to shoot him a quick a smile.

“I’ve missed hearing you…like this,” he says before planting a soft kiss down onto Kurt’s chest, right above where his heart is.

“Well, then you should better continue with what you were doing,” Kurt replies, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards before parting in a silent ‘o’ when Blaine sinks down once again.

Blaine begins to pay full attention to Kurt’s other nipple now, repeating the same actions as before and soon Kurt feels his cock starting to stir between his legs.

Continuing his journey down Kurt’s body by planting hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses onto the pale skin, Blaine feels the grip in his hair tighten once his mouth is all the way down, his lips barely inches away from where a faint trail of soft hairs leads down and disappears inside his pants.

Kurt’s skin is tingling from the warm blood rushing through him, heat building between his legs the deeper Blaine’s head wanders. And then, Blaine’s mouth is back again, licking and sucking on his skin and he just melts - melts under Blaine’s warm lips without any resistance.

Even with his mouth busy on Kurt’s stomach – swirling the tip of his tongue inside his belly button or tugging a bit of skin between his teeth – Blaine manages to unzip the tight green pants Kurt’s wearing. And with a bit of help from Kurt, who lifts his ass a little, Blaine soon finds himself face to face with the bulge showing in Kurt’s underwear.

“Oh god, Blaine, I-,” Kurt pauses, breath hitching in his chest and his eyes glued to where Blaine’s fingers hook into the waistband of his boxers and then begin to pull them down.

Blaine groans at the sight of Kurt’s cock springing free, flushed and half-hard, just as long and thick as he remembered.

“Fuck Kurt, you have no idea how much I’ve thought about this, about sucking you off,” he pauses, letting out another soft groan as he grips the base. He leans down and licks a long, wet stripe along the side of Kurt’s cock, his tongue dragging over the pulsing veins.

Above him, Kurt moans and shivers, hips bucking forward when Blaine’s tongue reaches the top, letting the tip swirl over the head of his cock and giving a few pointed licks right above the slit.

When Blaine’s mouth sinks down on him, fully engulfing him in the slick heat, Kurt feels himself slipping away. Blaine knows exactly how to play him, knows what to do to make Kurt shiver and writhe against the sheets – just as he’s always known.

“Blaine, enough I –  _fuck_ , I don’t wanna come like this,” Kurt stutters out, his face flushed and scrunched up in concentration as he watches Blaine swallow him over and over again.

Below him, Blaine gives his hardened cock a few more strokes, bopping his head up and down quickly before letting go of Kurt’s erection with a wet popping noise.

“I want-“

“I know what you want, Kurt,” Blaine interrupts him, his voice slightly raspy, “And I’m just getting started here,” he adds with a smirk.

“Are you planning on torturing me?” Kurt groans, letting his head fall back against the pillow, as he watches Blaine hop off the bed and walk over to his nightstand through half-lidded eyes.

“Well, I wouldn’t call it  _torture_ ,” Blaine replies, chuckling when he walks back to the bed, carrying a small bottle in his hand.

“Take off your clothes,” Kurt mumbles, feeling slightly dizzy from all the blood rushing straight down to his cock, that’s glistening wet from Blaine’s saliva and throbbing hard between his legs. “I don’t wanna be the only one who’s naked here.”

As Blaine’s yellow pants and underwear drop to the ground a few moments later, along with his white shirt, Kurt can’t help but stare.

It’s still the same body, still the same compact frame that feels so good pressed against his. The same strong arms that know exactly how to hold him tight. The same muscular thighs that carry all the strength to hold him up when he wants it. The same soft stomach that stands out, framed between the prominent hipbones, and that makes him want to rest his head on.

Kurt inhales sharply.

The same thick cock, that spreads him wide and fucks him deep just the way he needs it.

“Like what you see?” Blaine teases, a grin tugging at his mouth as he watches Kurt prop himself up to kneel on the bed.

“Of course, I do,” Kurt says, rolling his eyes a little as he motions for Blaine to come closer and then, with Blaine standing right in front of him, Kurt pulls him in, pulls him close.

Blaine feels  _perfect_  in his arms, just like he always has. Kurt can’t help but nuzzle his face against the smooth skin of Blaine’s chest, wrapping his arms even tighter around the boy’s waist.

Kurt begins to pepper the chest with kisses, just like Blaine had done to him earlier, and even though his cock is still throbbing between his legs, adamantly begging for attention, he tries to ignore it as much as possible. “Kiss me,” Kurt breathes out, looking up at Blaine through hooded eyes. And Blaine does.

Blaine leans down and presses forward, gently pushing Kurt to lie onto his back before he’s once again settling on top of him. Their hard cocks brush against each other, causing both boys to let out a hissing sound at the friction and as their tongues begin to glide against each other their hips begin to move in the same rhythm.

“Fuck me, please,” Kurt groans out as Blaine pulls apart, leaving both of their lips red and swollen, “Need you so bad, Blaine.  _Please_.”

“Fuck yes, of course baby,” Blaine replies and leans down to press his lips down one more time before he’s sitting up and reaching for the bottle of lube on the bed.

“Do you think you need a lot of prep?” he asks as he settles between Kurt’s spread legs, rubbing his fingers coated in the slick fluid together to warm it up.

“No, not much, I’ve…uh, I don’t think it’s necessary,” Kurt responds, a hot blush creeping over his cheeks as he remembers last night with three of his fingers buried inside of him.

Kurt knows that Blaine can’t know, can’t read his thoughts, but the knowing smile that spreads over Blaine’s lips in that moment makes him blush even more.

Just as expected, the finger slides in easily, coating his inner walls with lube as it drags along them and quickly, a second one joins. While pushing his fingers in and out, Blaine lets his mouth sink down onto Kurt’s cock once again, setting up a rhythm with both his fingers and head that has Kurt trembling with need.

“A-ah, oh god  _fuckfuck_ ,” Kurt pants, seeing white spots behind his closed lids and digging his teeth into his bottom lip as the fingers rub against his prostate at the same time the muscles in Blaine's throat contract around his cock.

If he’d allow himself, he could come right in this second, but Kurt wants to draw this out, wants to feel Blaine’s cock thick and wide and pulsing inside him when they come together.

It still takes all of his willpower to pull Blaine’s head away, to pull that delicious hot mouth away from his cock and as it seems, from the small whine Blaine makes, he isn’t too keen to let go of it either.

“Do we need a condom?” Blaine asks a few moments later as he removes his fingers from Kurt’s body, before wiping them at the towel lying at the end of his bed.

Kurt knows that the question would have come up eventually, but it still startles at him at first. Discussing things like this that makes the past months of them not being a couple so real out of a sudden.

“I didn’t have any unprotected sex if that’s what you want to know,” Kurt replies, propping himself up onto his elbows to look Blaine in the eyes.

“…Okay,” Blaine replies, “I mean, I didn’t…I didn’t want to imply that you..I was just…wanting to make sure if you want me to wear one,” he adds a bit nervously, caressing the pale flesh of Kurt’s spread thighs.

“No,” Kurt simply states and he surprises himself with how quick and determined that answer comes out of him. “I mean you can wear one if you want but, …I really want to feel  _you_...and,” he pauses and lets out a small sigh, “can we...I just really want to-“

“You want to forget the past months happened,” Blaine finishes for him in a soft voice, his upper lids slightly dropping as a wave of guilt washes over him.

“Yeah,” Kurt replies in a whisper, feeling his chest clench at the sudden change of atmosphere in the room and between them.

Blaine just gazes at him, still wearing a sad look on his face, but then he crawls forward, cups the side of Kurt’s face with both hands, and kisses him.

“I love you so much, Kurt. If I could change the past I-“

“Shh, it’s okay Blaine,” Kurt interrupts him gently, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s neck, “Not now, I- I don’t want to talk or think about this now, okay?”

Blaine simply nods, mouth pressed to a thin line but the corners slightly tilting upwards at seeing the warm smile on Kurt’s face.

They share one more kiss, before Blaine reaches for the bottle once more, slicking himself up, and lining the head of his cock up against Kurt’s entrance.

Their eyes meet, and it’s the kind of look, that doesn’t need words to express their feelings for each other in that moment.

Kurt inhales sharply and tries to relax as much as possible as he feels the head of Blaine’s cock nudging against his hole. Then, Blaine presses forward and it’s always that first stretch, where the head pops through the tight ring of muscle, that makes his toes curl and his fingers clench.

“ _Blaine_ ,” Kurt whines, high in his throat, his hands helplessly roaming over his boyfriend’s back as if no position was giving him enough to hold onto.

“I love you, love you so much,” Blaine whispers in response, eyes squeezed shut at the sensation of Kurt’s tight heat gripping him.

Just the head inside of him is so big already, but Kurt craves for more, needs Blaine to sink in further and fill him up completely.

“Move, please, need you to move,” Kurt whimpers once Blaine is fully seated inside but keeping his hips still.

“ _Shh_ , I will,” Blaine replies in a low voice, placing his elbows to each side of Kurt’s face and planting his warm lips against Kurt’s as he begins to draw his hips back at a agonizing slow pace.

Kurt’s only response is a muffled whimper as he feels the drag of Blaine’s cock against his walls, pulling out nearly all the way with only the thick head nestled inside of him.

Despite of his own patience slipping, Blaine continues with the slow rhythm, savoring every second of feeling Kurt around him, feeling the slick heat grip him and Kurt’s muscles giving in and letting him slide all the way back in.

“I love you,” Kurt whispers against Blaine’s lips, cupping the side of his face and drawing him closer so that their foreheads touch. “Love you so much, so much, please-  _oh god_.”

“Love you more than anything else,” Blaine pants, trying to keep the angle of his thrusts to brush against Kurt’s prostate again, “You’re my life, Kurt- mean everything to me.”

“I’ve missed this, I’ve missed…our love, missed us,” Kurt breathes, his voice breaking slightly in the end. He clings to Blaine, tries to keep his eyes open despite of how blurred his view gets as tears start to form in his eyes. He’s gotten emotional during sex before, but it had never been like this.

Blaine can’t even reply at this point, his whole system overflowing with all kinds of emotions and sensations at once, but the one thing that’s so much, so overbearing, is the love he feels for Kurt in that moment.

Eventually Blaine's thrusts become harder, causing them to slide forward on the mattress with each roll of his hips and soon the heat that’s been building for so long begins to hold them in a firm grip, making their whole bodies ache for release.

“Wanna come with you, please,” Kurt says in a strained voice, biting down hard onto his lip and squeezing his eyes shut as the prickling sensation in his body grows more intense to the point where the lines between pain and pleasure begin to blur.

“Yes baby,” Blaine whispers in response, wrapping his hand around Kurt’s cock and jerking him in rhythm with his thrusts.

Both of them are on the verge, filling the room with the sounds of their skin smacking together and the needy little noises forming deep within their throats and then it’s quiet for a second.

Blaine’s hips still, the muscles in his back and ass flexing before hips jerk forward. Kurt’s eyes fly open, his mouth goes slack, and then they come, together. Kurt's fingers dig into the skin on Blaine's back as he reaches his orgasm, coming in hot white streaks all over his stomach and feeling Blaine pulse and twitch and fill him as he spills inside his body.

“I love you,” they mouth at the same time, with their lips brushing against each other.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Blaine wants to know later, throwing the bunch of baby wipes they had used to clean each other up into the small bin next to his desk.

“Sure,” Kurt replies, looking over his shoulder and holding the blanket up as Blaine climbs back into bed behind him.

“If…if someone would ask you, right now, what you’d imagine your life will be like in ten years or so, what would you say? Like, do you see yourself married…or, I don’t know,…” Blaine murmurs with his lips pressing against Kurt’s shoulder blade.

Kurt’s brows draw together in confusion, his fingers absently brushing over the knuckles of Blaine’s hands from where they’re folded against his stomach.

“Uh, I hope we’ll still be living in New York and that we’re both equally successful Broadway stars, and oh, I’d really love to have my first fashion collection on the market by then and..and god, we need our own apartment, there is no way I’m going to let Santana and Rachel cockblock us all the time,” he says with a soft chuckle, “and…," he pauses, turning his head more to look into Blaine’s eyes, “I want us to be married.”

Blaine smiles, warm and broad, but there is a slightly disbelieving look on his face.

Noticing, Kurt probes into it.

“What’s wrong, why are you looking at me like that?”

“Kurt, you…didn’t talk about yourself, you talked about  _us_ ,” Blaine states, still wearing the surprise on his face. “Does that mean you picture your life…with me?” he adds tentatively.

“Yeah,” Kurt says, with a warm smile spreading on his face, “I always have.”

 


End file.
